


Public Orgasm (Special Members' Club) (Day 19)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Auction, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Orgasm, Sex Club, This might appear dubcon at the beginning but it really isn't, Voyeurism, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Peter's been a bit on edge. Bucky takes him to his special members' club for the first time where he helps him live out another one of his fantasies.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Kudos: 87
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Public Orgasm (Special Members' Club) (Day 19)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 19 Prompt: ~~Pinky Promise~~ | **Public Orgasm** | ~~I overheard you talking about your plans for the weekend. We've never spoken but I had to interrupt. "You're going to an extended family reunion at a pig farm three hours from here? So am I! We must be distantly related~~ | ~~And colours are dull, as the feeling of the cold, And memories fall, as the fire is getting old~~

They were in the spotlight chair now, Bucky and Peter, and it was Peter’s first time.

“Hey, baby. That’s it. You’re all good. Why don’t you open up and show all these nice gentlemen your goodies?” Bucky’s voice was simultaneously soothing and coaxing as he hooked each of Peter’s knees on the outside of his own and spread his legs.

Peter let out a sound of protest and tried to draw his knees back together but, in this position, he didn’t have the leverage and he squirmed in the face of all the interest, the avid eyes roaming his naked form feeling like brands everywhere they landed.

His hands were bound behind his head, and his weight was precariously balanced on each thigh resting on Bucky’s.

Bucky supported him with a hand on each hip but otherwise did nothing to help, knowing that as Peter shifted his weight, his cock and balls jiggled enticingly for the watching men. He leaned forward for a moment and whispered in Peter’s ear, “Look at them, baby. All here for you. They’re all here to see what you’ve got. Want to put on a little show for them? Hmm?”

He leaned back again as he addressed the men gathered around them now. “Isn’t he delicious? Such a pretty boy. Look at all that smooth skin, how his muscles flex and shift, how sweet his little nipples are, and that long elegant neck. Look at the dangle of his little cock and balls, how they swing and dance, how, even now as we’re talking about him, his baby cock is filling up for us. Look at it plump up and rise, delectable and firm, just waiting for the right person to bring him to completion. He gets so excited by this, don’t you, baby?”

He smiled at the greedy looks he saw on the various faces around him. “Who’ll start the bidding? Do I hear $100? $125? $150?”

The bids flew thick and fast, Peter flushing as they pushed higher and higher, nipples tightening and balls aching as his cock began to leak. As the bidding approached $500, Bucky drew it to everyone’s attention. “Look, gentleman, at what your admiration has done, what your lust has produced. He’s close, so very close. You should feel how his thighs tremble on mine. See how his nipples peak and his cock drips. Who’ll give me $500?”

“One thousand!” Came a voice from the crowd and Peter came with a cry, cum spurting up his chest as beautiful humiliation washed over him. The men broke into applause as Bucky’s arms came around his boy, whispering words of praise as he ran his hands over Peter to soothe his shaking body.

A few minutes later, after he’d begun to settle down and Bucky had released his arms, Peter turned his head and nuzzled his face into Bucky’s neck. “Thank you so much, honey. That’s just what I needed.”


End file.
